It's only a trot over the rainbow!
by pickwickpirate
Summary: The Big brother ponies risk adventure over the rainbow. What will happen to them? And what will they learn?
1. 1: Into Action

**Autors note** 5/3/11: Here we are, a few years on and entering version 3 of this story - i have begun to consider more the time line and worl in which they live, so more hints will be made of that. This is really evolving along side me as a writer, so , hopefully this chapter is here to stay this time around!

**Disclaimer**: This is a fanwork and only done for my enjoyment, i make no money and all characters are property of Hasbro

Oh and i am useless as summarizing, so this may end up completely unlike what that tells you.

* * *

1:- Into Action

The air was filled with the rhythmic thuds of hooves falling on the soft ground, Quarterback looked back at his brothers and released another over excited whoop, he loved days like these. The sun was shining, but the wind was blowing strong, whistling in his ears and causing a cold burn with in his nostrils. It whipped through the small clusters of trees which surrounded him causing their leaves to flutter and shake, flashing silvery undersides in ripples of colour and creating soft music. The moss which mingled within the grass gave the ground a pleasant spring and flecks flew up behind him as he ran over the peak of the hill. To top his elated mood he and his brothers had another adventure planned. His joyful cry was answered in turn by Slugger who thundered past, his nose pointed down the hill and the corners of his blue bandana flickering in the wake of his speed. Slowing down in a canter and eventually a trot the pale pink pony came to turn in a series of light hearted foal like skips, killing his speed as he over shot of brother a little Quarterback came to a rigid halt his ears lifted expectantly.

"So, are we gonna ask Old Barney or not?" Slugger asked shifting his weight between his feet in anticipation his eats twitching a tail flicking, he stopped only to give Salty a small smile as the smaller Pony trudged up behind Quarterback and then continued his fidgeting.

"Don't see why not" Quarterback replied after a moments musing, he glanced over his back to Salty, their little brother looked worn out to say the least, as he made half hearted attempts to shake the newly acquired leaves from his lilac mane. Admittedly they had rouged him up until he conceded to accompany them on their little recruitment mission of the other Brother ponies. "What do you think Salt?"

"I think" the Turquoise pony replied "That we should go home, we've already been yelled at by Tracks, and Chief almost trampled you" his voice reached a strained pitch and he favoured Slugger a pointed glare of his amber eyes "he almost stamped you right into the ground you were being that annoying" Quarterback gave an undignified snort of amusement.

"Yeah you did make him pretty mad, remind me to get you a medal for that. Chief never gets angry" Slugger grinned further and tossed his white mane his slight arrogant streak, which was usually well hidden beneath playing the fool shining through.

"It's a practiced Art, I can incite the wrath of even the kindest of beasts" His tone of voice was self important "any way" he added with a smug look in his eyes "they both gave in eventually"

"Yes, because inciting the wrath of Barnacle will be fantastic" Salty drawled "I can't wait too see if he'll kill you in private or in front of the babies as a reminder of how to respect their elders, Hmm?"Quarterback gave a dismissive 'tsk' rolling his eyes "Well, I'm going to ask him" he stated legs spread slightly in a sturdy stance and chest puffed out a little, "See you chickens later" with a toss of his head the turned and took off left around the base of the hill winding his way in and out of the little belt of trees that headed east toward the small boating pond. Slugger made a start at a leisurely trot, giving Salty a gentle nudge in the neck with his nose before picking up speed to chase after their blue brother. Green wads of mossy earth spraying out behind him.

* * *

Barnacle closed his eyes briefly and turned his face from the sun, allowing it's rays to warm the back of his neck, and then feel the wind lick it cool again. Day's like these were perfect, brisk winds and gentle warmth, it made the old stallion relax, enjoy life, enjoy … the sounds of over excited children. Why oh why he had been foolish enough to offer to take some of the foals out for some fresh air and a story or two? Currently Baby Ribbon and Clipper were splashing about in the shallow pool, harassing the wildlife, a fact proven by the irate duck flying overhead, and thoroughly soaking each other with joyous squeals and laughter. Little lofty junior, as he tended to call her was sprawled out in the grass in front of him telling his about what amazing fliers Firefly and Medley were, how graceful and beautiful they were in the air, how that one day she would be just like them. She conveniently missed out her mother in the worship as the larger yellow mare wasn't the most accomplished of Pegasus. Barnacle, in turn conveniently left out that it would appear the clumsy flying was hereditary. Pressed against his flank and fast asleep were the new twins, Rattles and Tattles, the only thing signifying their existence was the odd flick of a dainty ear or kick of a leg as the tiny unicorns dreamt. Slowly he cast his eyes over his charges and began a head count, something he presumed was habit from his maritime days, keeping an eye and count on your crew was important.

"Five" he mused quietly to himself and blew a chuckle through his nose. The quiet sound startled baby Lofty from her day dreaming. Clipper and baby Ribbon had retired from their duck chasing and were heading back to the small gathering by the pond side. The two foals trotted over, nudging and nipping at each other as they went, stopping ceremoniously in front of Barnacle before shaking water from their hair and bodies.

"Uncle Barnacle can you tell us another story?" Clipper asked, edging towards the adult pony, "Oh, with pirates in it this time?" he was practically pressing the end of his muzzle to Barnacles and looking up at his minder with crossed eyes. Barnacle drew back slightly; boy did that kid had no concept of personal space.

"We really should be going home" he protested, he didn't mind telling rapt audiences of youngster's tales both true and fictional, in fact he enjoyed it. But today he just wanted to spend the remainder alone relaxing in the sun.

"Oh, P-leaaase Uncle Barnacle" Babies Ribbon and Lofty chimed in together pulling perfect 'love us' expressions with use of large watery eyes and pouting mouths. Scrunching up his nose the Pirate Stallion glanced over the three eager faces, and slowly felt his resolve crumble to nothing beneath the power of their cuteness, sighing he flattened his ears in defeat and drew a deep breath.

"Well we had been sailing for only a short time, but the weather and the sea, she was against us…"he was interupted by the sound of galloping and voices, voices he didn't want to even contemplate right now, pulling a truly sour expression he scowled toward the peppering of weather beaten trees just behind the foals. And as Sluggers leering face appeared over the head's of the babies, joined by Quarterbacks similar one, which spelt trouble, his expression became increasingly more unpleasant.

"Hi" Slugger said, his brows lifting and smile widening, there was a strained tone to his voice, as if he was fighting with himself not to shout out something he should not.

"Hello" Barnacle greeted the pair cautiously, as he suppressed a shudder at the identical grins, these two boy's were obviously unholy messengers from the underworld. He spared a glace for Salty as he trudged up beside then, the youngest dipped his chin in greeting then sat heavily rolling a little in the dust before settling into a more comfortable position. The turquoise pony's peace was not to be long as Clipper ran over to him and proceeded to leap on to his back, the little colt adored him to the point of hero worship.

"We" Quarterback nudged his brother, to rally some back up "Have a proposition for you"

"Oh … goodie" Barnacle deadpanned looking up at the younger males, "And what would it be?"

"An adventure!" Slugger blurted as if it was the obvious answer.

"Adventure!" Clipper squealed as he slipped of Saltys' back and disappeared behind him.

"An expedition!"

"A Ramble"

"A Quest…"

"In to the unknown"

"A disaster" Salty interrupted his brother's banter, and groaned as Clipper clambered back into him, resting his small hooves onto his aching withers. Barnacle's ear's flattened and swivelled back, as he fixed the terrible twosome with a fierce scowl.

"Where?" he asked bluntly

"Oh just a little trot over the Rainbow" Quarterbacks voice got smaller and quieter with his sentence, covering the last part with a soft whinny, not even the nonchalant quirk of his head covered his discomfort. The entirety of Barnacles blue body twitched so violently, Quarterback was expecting to see his skin left on the ground in a heap. Tattles wiggled slightly, her eyes opening a crack to glare in a pretty good imitation of the Pony she was propped against before setting back down into her nap squashed between Barnacle and her sister.

"Over the rainbow!" Barnacle Hissed through his teeth, his violet eyes taking a distinctly menacing glint "Are you as half baked as you look? If you think I'm going to follow some silly little Colt's over the rainbow then you've got …" his silent rant was interrupted by Quarterback.

"Ah Ah! The children are present Barn" he looked at Baby Ribbon and Baby Lofty in turn, who were listening to the exchange with devoted attention. "Plus Chief and Tracks are coming" he added confidently

"And we were going to find Texy-boy and double W after seeing you" Barnacle frowned, Tracks although as nomadic as the rest of them, was notoriously difficult to persuade into anything remotely dangerous, the dark pink Pony was neurotic and cautious to a fault, and Chief was just as mature and unwavering in his decisions against something he deemed inappropriate, and Barnacle himself definitely found the notion of attempting to cross the rainbow into unknown worlds so. He glanced back at Quarterback and Slugger who were staring hopefully.

"And 4-Speed, what about him?" Barnacle asked expectantly, if there was anyone who would stand up and say no it would be him, he was the outsider in a way, and didn't seem to have the easy friendship the rest of them had, however he would not let that sway him. Quarterback gave a raucous guffaw, and shook his head in mirth, pale pink mane shaking with the vibrations of his laughter.

"He was the one who suggested it!" Slugger joined in with a shrill titter. Ribbon and Lofty gave twin gasps of utter scandal, and a resounding "wooow" was supplied by Clipper. Barnacle, received the second shock of the day and gave another lurching flinch. Twisting his mouth to the side slightly the dark blue stallion pondered, he didn't honestly believe that 4-Speed would have incited this madness. He could always agree, and then later hunt down Tracks and Chief to help convince the youngsters otherwise. Mind made up he supplied Slugger and Quarterback with a well trained calm and expression.

"Fine" Barnacle sad albeit a little stiffly, hardly moving his jaw. Slugger barely unable to contain his glee gave a shill whinny, bent his neck and nuzzled Barnacle roughly.

"I knew you would. Can't get the taste for adventure out of those veins can ya? You old sea horse you"

"Get off you fool! Your penance, however, is talking these back to Paradise estate with me" Sluggers expression fell and Baby Lofty smiled pleasantly at the pink brother.

"Sluggy my hooves hurt, will you please carry me?" she asked sweetly, pouting a bit and fluttering her small wings, lifting a leg in demonstration of her ailment.

"Oh I don't know, I might go to fast, shake ya of my back, wouldn't want that would we? Hmm" Slugger supplied his excuse, somewhat lamely in Barnacles opinion.

"'Course he will" he cut in, and threw a charming smile at Slugger "C'mon babies time to wake up" he shifted, turning to nudge Rattles and Tattles awake before standing then guiding the little ones into their powder blue cart "Hey Salt, you wanna get in the cart with the twins?" he jested looking at the near passed out colt.

"Yes!" came the meek reply as Salty hefted himself to his feet giving an extravagant groan. Quarterback helped Baby lofty climb onto his brothers back, the little filly wiggling about until she was settled for the ride, before trotting ahead with Baby Ribbon and Clipper as they ran beneath and between his legs. Barnacle dragged the cart with the twins sat in, a light smile on his face, the two tiny unicorns taking the trip in, gazing out of the back at Salty trudging along, almost asleep on his feet.


	2. 2 Spread the word, Ponder the plan

2:- Spread the word, Ponder the plan

Tex stopped mid step, a shiver ran down his neck and he blew air noisily through his nostrils. Beside him Wig-Wam stopped looking at him with an un-amused yet slightly expectant light in his pale blue eyes, the gravel crunching beneath his hooves slightly.

"A feeling" Tex said as if would explain everything "And it ain't a good one."

Wig-Wam just continued to stare before he gave a sigh and shook his head "Tex, you always have feelings, flies in your ears, stones in your hooves, what makes this any different to every other one you get?" He gave his yellow friend a pointed look.

"Aw don't be like that Wig-Wam, Ya know he get's them feelin's, where he thinks sommat's up. And he's usually right ya know" Truly's voice rang out from somewhere the other side of Tex before her pretty doe eyed face appeared from around his chest, Tex gave a nod and he looked at his little champion. Wig-Wam huffed, and looked up the pink tinged path, Paradise estate dominated the horizon it's bulk standing out against the reddening sky.

"What's this feeling then?" he asked begrudgingly, still staring ahead, ear's swivelling to listen to the birds singing their dusk time songs, and the gentle "Whush" of the leaves on the trees. They sounded like the ocean.

"That were gonna have to leave soon, and it wont turn out well" Tex replied ominously, "And it's all the boys fault" Truly gave a worried little sound, shifting on the loose stone, before shaking her head disbelievingly.

"They can be thoughtless but they would never hurt none of ya" she stated, brushing up against her mates side, looking up at him with concern.

"No, no we ain't gonna get hurt, just, something is gonna go wrong" Tex replied absently.

"Yeah, well" Wig-Wam sounded terse "Here the terrible twosome come, so you get to explain your 'feeling' to them" Wig-Wam gave a small smile as he turned to look at his two friends, and then back up the path towards Slugger and Quarterbacks advancing forms.

The two brothers sauntered up, Slugger giving what he thought was a disarming smile "Tex, Double W, Truly" he greeted each in turn, Wig-Wam flattened his ears, his brow cocking.

"Pleasantries are not needed when you're around, so … what's the story" Wig-Wam asked. Quarterback looked at the slightly taller pony and raised his head, standing straight as if he was the herald of important news.

"We have a new adventure in the works, and we are here to recruit you two, we need some more light hearted guys, all the grumpy oldies are coming." Wig-Wam nodded understandingly, mulling it over.

"Well I'm game" he said at length "But you may have to convince Mr Feelings over there, Tex what do you think?" Tex looked apprehensive, as he glanced between his three friends, then at Truly, she smiled and gave him a 'go-ahead' nod.

"Nothing to crazy is it? I just have a bad feeling about it" he asked with a sigh. Slugger gave a snort and looked at his brother.

"No, it's just a little trek out to some of the areas we haven't been in a long time, it will be safe" Slugger assured "He'll be safe" he looked to Truly this time to prove his point.

"Fine I'll come, we'll meet and organise tomorrow in the estate yes?" Quarterback nodded the affirmative.

"Well I'll catch you guy's later then we have business to attend too and mischief to manage!" Slugger said brightly "Gotta see if Salt's still being patched up in the nursery, see ya!" The pink pony turned and galloped back up the path to paradise estate, Quarterback watched his brother leave.

Chief looked decidedly grumpy his ears pressed flat back against his head the white stallion was tense as he thought over the proposition handed to them by Quarterback and his brothers. He liked to think of himself as sensible yet fun, he'd never denied any of his little bands suggestions before. He enjoyed adventure, the trill of exploring unknown countries and lands. Discovering what was within them, their people and animals, he saw each one as a gift and an opportunity to learn. But what had been suggested, it was ludicrous, potentially dangerous. Only Firefly had gone that far but she was a most remarkable pony, there were not many Pegasus with her talent for flying or strength. Medley and Whizzer were the only other ponies he thought would be able to fly through something so unknown, so potentially dangerous. A plain old Earth pony like himself and the other Boy's most likely wouldn't survive it. But then, he contemplated, Megan and her brother, and little sister made the journey many times. And surely small human children were far more fragile than they were?. Megan had not come to see them for many years, by what he had learned of human life she would be an adult now, a woman of around 40 years old, it was sad that they grew so quickly, humans had such short lives, ponies that had been young with her were still children to them. He looked up when he heard footsteps and Barnacle stood in the arched doorway looking as solemn as he.

Suppressing a chuckle he gestured his friend over with a toss of his muzzle. He always found amusement between the contrasts of the tatty coated, curly haired, notch eared stallion, and the pristine pink walls, pale blue floors and sparkling interior of paradise estate.

"What's bothering you old friend" he asked ears lifting in a friendly invitation. Huffing Barnacle trudged over, turning slightly the sit himself next to Chief leaning into each other at the shoulder.

"This hair brained idea of Slugger and Quarterbacks. Don't they comprehend … anything? At any time?" Barnacle asked, he wanted to sound angry, but couldn't muster the motivation. Again Chief chuckled a deep rumbling sound in his chest and lifted his head too look out of the window at the burning sun set.

"They're good boy's they just get ahead of themselves. We'll talk to them, hopefully convince them that just exploring the land about it would be a better idea. They've never been there" Barnacle gave a dry snort and re-arranged his legs.

"We have, uh we're too old for this. I think we should retire"

"Speak for yourself Barn, I'll never be able to settle and neither can you" Chief replied light heartedly, he knew it was the truth neither of them could ever stay on one place for long, they had itchy hooves to adapt a human phrase. He also knew it applied to the other members of their little band, 4-speed was like them as was Wig-Wam, they no doubt would continue to travel until they were a pair of scruffy old stallions.

"You've never thought about it then, settling down, a nice mare, a foal?" Barnacle continued, a convicted look on his face, however his voice did not sound so convincing.

"You're not that old, and yeah I've thought it might be nice, but I know I couldn't stay, and it's just not fair on any of the mares here, if they were a little more inclined to travel when they don't really need too ..."

Noisily Barnacle blew air though his nose to cover the quiet "Firefly" which escaped him. Chief chose to ignore his companion's mention of the pink Pegasus whom caught his attention more often than not.

"Plus there's enough foals to go around at the moment, I often wonder where they come from…" It was Barnacles turn to laugh, a full blown barking laugh that made him shake to the tip of his tail.

"Well I could tell you if you want, we aren't the only male ponies here in this world, it's just that they're a bunch of commitment dodgers, don't want to accept their responsibility as fathers"

"And you would" Chief asked, an amused look on his face a lilt in his voice.

"Of course I would, talking of which, Tex and Truly, you think she'll reign him in and put him out to pasture or is he gonna break her heart?"

"Oh Barnacle to do worry about them to much, you're just a big soft hearted Bushwoolie under all the frowns aren't you?" the White Pony pushed against his friend bushing at the side of his neck with the bridge of his nose "Let's worry about getting this whole adventure sorted first huh? Tracks and 4-Speed will back us up I'm sure. Then you can snoop into Tex's private life" Barnacle pushed back and gave a small laugh looking at the now dirty purple black sky, the last little slithers of pink reaching out into the darkness just on the horizon like desperate fingers. The pair fell into a companionable silence, just enjoying the presence of the other well into the night.


End file.
